


In which Shawn and Lassiter go slow

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for msdillydally as part of my favorite Music/Fic meme in which a number is given and a fic is written for the corresponding song out of my iTunes. msdillydally chose (#2545) Quietdrive's cover of Time After Time and asked for Shawn/Lassiter. This is horribly unbeta-ed...but I'm pretending it's all in the spirit of the meme. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Shawn and Lassiter go slow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for msdillydally as part of my favorite Music/Fic meme in which a number is given and a fic is written for the corresponding song out of my iTunes. msdillydally chose (#2545) Quietdrive's cover of Time After Time and asked for Shawn/Lassiter. This is horribly unbeta-ed...but I'm pretending it's all in the spirit of the meme. :)

Shawn was trying so hard not to screw up whatever he was doing with Lassiter. His relationships had the history of not lasting into the long-term; the detective's record wasn't much better.

Lassiter had suggested they take things slow. (Well…slow as far as actual commitment went. They were humping like bunnies from the first mutual, lingering look.) Shawn was just having a hard time understanding when exactly Lassiter was looking to take a step forward. So far he'd not shown up to the first actual date Lassiter had planned for them and picked up a one night stand just when Lassiter was ready to be exclusive.

He was starting to wonder if it was worth it - if the few times they actually managed to be on the same page made up for that look of disappointment that was so often on Lassiter's face…

And then Jules got hurt during a prisoner transport and Shawn panicked not only for Juliet's sake, but for Lassiter's as well. Once the surgeons had deemed his partner out of mortal danger, Lassiter had disappeared. Just slipped out of the waiting room when everyone else was busy being relieved.

Shawn wasn't too surprised when the head detective showed up on his doorstep the next night, looking depressed and guilty and even more tired than usual. They stared at each other for a long moment before Shawn stepped aside and said, "About time you showed up."

When Lassiter reached for him then, Shawn thought that maybe they were finally on the same page...

/end


End file.
